


all along there was some invisible string (tying you to me)

by rokkuhato



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Romance, jennie pines so much she grows a forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokkuhato/pseuds/rokkuhato
Summary: Jennie was left watching the older girl strut away when the thought struck her. Like a bolt of lightning zapping right through her. She wanted to kiss Jisoo. Her bestfriend. On the lips. Like full on lip-lock and definitely not in a platonic way kiss. She’s fucked. She’s so, so fucked.Or the five times Jennie realized she was maybe more than a little bit in love with Jisoo and that one time Jisoo did something about it.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 233





	all along there was some invisible string (tying you to me)

**I  
  
**

Jennie was dying.

Okay, that might be a bit of an exaggeration but the pain zipping through her ankle right now would beg to differ. The bright lights of the dressing room hitting her skin was so hot it was almost stifling, squeezing her lungs. It doesn’t help the fact that almost everyone of the staff was crowding her and don’t even get her started on the poor ventilation of the room. It was their debut stage, they’re rookies and the staff of the Inkigayo gave them the most horrible room compared to the other artists performing today. It was tacky and bright and just so humid her sweat clad shirt was uncomfortably sticking to her skin she wants to rip it off. And she almost did but someone was thrusting a water bottle in her line of sight and then she can vaguely hear someone calling her name. It was chaos. But then she saw _her._

Jisoo was standing not a few feet away from them wiping furiously at her eyes as Chaeyoung and Lisa tried to console her. Her shoulders were heaving in uncontrollable sobs and the sight was ten times more painful than the stupid sprain in her ankle. Jisoo was crying. Jisoo is fucking crying and she’s sitting here doing nothing.

“Why is she crying?“ It slipped out of her lips in more of a panic haze, suddenly forgetting the pain in her ankle, Jennie shifted in her seat to stand and reach for the older girl.

“Jennie.” Their manager’s stern warning rang through her ears, “Stop moving, we have to ice your ankle.”

“But Jisoo’s crying.” Jennie whined through gritted teeth. As if that was more than enough explanation for everything. And maybe it is because this is the first time she’s seen the girl crying and it’s definitely going in her Top Five Horrible Sights She Would Never Want To See Again Ever. Her heart felt like it plummeted ten stories high. Jennie swats at the crowd surrounding her, trying to straightened up as she fully leaned her weight in her hands to aid herself. She tries to tame the disgruntled groan that might come out of her mouth as she forced herself to stand upright.

“Jennie, _stop_.”

That did the trick. The voice was trembling yet clear. It rang louder than the collective panicky voices of the staff surrounding her. It was Jisoo. She would recognize that voice in a room full of people.

Jennie‘s head snapped up and realized, right there, that she had never felt more useless in her life. Jisoo’s eyes were swollen and bloodshot as she hunkered in on herself. All she wanted to do was to run up there, gather her in her arms and whisper sweet nothings in her ear because it would’ve been easier but no, the universe hated her and everyone was stuffing her plus she couldn’t even move. “Okay, can you just—,” she shifted in her seat again, trying to reach for the other girl but the movement caused a pain tearing through her ankle, “ _shit_ — just please come here, unnie.”

Jisoo was biting her lip as she wiped at her tear clad cheeks. Chaeyoung and Lisa exchanged knowing glances before finally letting Jisoo go. She gingerly placed herself beside Jennie and as soon as she was near, Jennie’s hands were on auto-pilot, immediately seeking to tuck a stray hair behind Jisoo’s ear. Her tone was hushed when she speaks, “Why are you crying? Are you okay?”

Jisoo’s gaze hardened, “You’re such an idiot.”

“I— what?” Jennie balked.

“You’re asking me if I’m okay? I’m not the one who’s sporting a swollen ankle.”

Jennie blinked. _Once. Twice._ “I’m sorry?”

Jisoo’s voice softened as she shifted a little closer. The sudden proximity allowed Jennie to catch a whiff of her vanilla perfume, “I was so worried, Jen. If it were up to me, I would’ve ended the performance right there.”

Jennie’s heart stops. A beat. And then, “Were you crying because of me?”

Jisoo rolled her eyes, though not unkindly, “ _Gee_ , Captain Obvious.”

They were so close now she could probably count the lashes fluttering in Jisoo’s eyelids if she wanted to. The redness of her eyes had finally subsided, as it was more of swollen now. Her bottom lip was ruby-red as if the older girl had spent the past hour worrying them between her teeth. It had always been Jisoo’s nervous habit.

And Jennie wanted to kiss them. Soothe the bruised lips.

And maybe she would’ve if they were alone.

Or if she had been a little braver.

“Why are you smiling, you weirdo.” Jisoo glared, gently nudging her shoulder.

Jennie couldn’t even bring herself to be embarrassed as her grin widened, “I’m sorry. I’m fine. I promise you have nothing to be worried about.”

Jisoo bit her lip, averting her eyes but Jennie’s own brown orbs followed the movement, “You looked like you were in so much pain there. I was so afraid, Jen.”

Jennie’s smile softened, “I’m sorry I worried you too much but I really am okay. You’re not getting rid of me that easily and I’m not dying on our debut stage.”

“You better not, Kim Jennie, or your mother’s going to kill me.”

Jennie snorted, “My mom loves you too much she’ll probably just adopt you when I’m gone.”

Jisoo lets out a choked laugh, “God, this is a serious matter Jennie, stop making me laugh. What if your mom never cooks for me again? I don’t think I could live without her kimchi fried rice.”

“Then I’ll make it for you.”

“No offense but you’re a terrible cook.”

Jennie mock gasp, placing a hand dramatically over her chest, “Hey, I’m already injured here. No need to further the damage by also bruising my ego.”

Jisoo scoffed playfully, a few streaks of tears escaping her eye. She hurriedly tries to wipe it off but Jennie beats her to it. The younger girl’s lips stretched into a soft frown, her tone pleading as she softly thumb Jisoo’s cheek, “Please stop crying, I don’t like seeing you cry.”

Jisoo shot her a weak glare, but there was a small smile tugging at the end of her lips, “Is this your way of saying I’m an ugly crier?”

Jennie wheezed out a breathless laugh, cradling Jisoo’s face in her hands, “That’s not even possible. Ugly and Jisoo in the same sentence? Impossible.”

“Okay, _Romeo._ ” Jisoo snorted, playfully rolling her eyes as she gently pulled free from Jennie, “I have to change out of this,” she tugged the collar of her shirt, “Wait for me. I’ll walk you to the changing rooms myself and then we’ll ice your ankle.”

“It’s fine, you don’t have to. I can do it myself.”

“Jen, please. Just let me help.”

Jennie’s eyes softened, she couldn’t really say no to the girl. Not when that adorable pout is already forming on those heart shaped lips. She sighed, “Okay. I’ll wait for you here.”

“Good. Stay there.”  
  
“Not that I can walk or anything but yes, ma’m.” Jennie mock saluted her. Jisoo narrowed her eyes at her before she stood up and Jennie was left watching the older girl strut away when the thought struck her. Like a bolt of lightning zapping right through her.

She wanted to kiss Jisoo. Her bestfriend. On the lips. Like full on lip-lock and definitely not in a platonic way kiss.

She’s fucked. She’s so, _so_ fucked.

**II**

“Oh my God. Am I dreaming?” Lisa exclaimed in a hushed tone, her eyes widening a fraction.

Jennie winced at the voice, blocking the unwelcome sunlight peeking through the slits of the kitchen blinds with her palm, “God, why are you yelling?”

“Chaeyoung pinch me.” Lisa faux gasped as the said girl snorted but she did reached a finger to poke at Lisa’s cheek, “Oh my God, she is awake!”

“Stop talking like I’m not in the room.” Jennie grumbled to herself as she slumped at the kitchen counter. She never have really been a morning person.

Chaeyoung patted her hair, a sympathetic smile on her face then proceeds to place a steaming mug in front of her. The aroma of caffeine immediately filling her senses. “Thank you, Chaeyoung. You’re a lifesaver.”

“Why are you awake already?” Lisa mumbled, as she thrust a spoonful of _Froot Loops_ in her mouth. Chaeyoung scrunches her nose, reaching for the Kleenex box to place it in front of Lisa before dropping herself beside Jennie, a cup of tea in hand.

“Because I set up my alarm? It’s not really rocket-science, Lisa.”

“You set up an— _what_ — you hate waking up early!”

“Yeah, so? People change.” Jennie plastered on a too saccharine smile to be considered sincere before she turned to Chaeyoung, “Did Jisoo left already?”

“Yep.” Chaeyoung bobbed her head, taking a moment to sip her tea before continuing, “Inkigayo staff told her they needed her to be extra early for rehearsals.”

“But the broadcast isn’t starting yet right?”  
  
“Nope, not for about an hour at least if my math is right. Lisa and I were actually planning to stream it live we considered waking you up to watch with us but you had a really long night yesterday,” Chaeyoung muses thoughtfully, raising an eyebrow as she tilted her cup towards Jennie, “But I guess that wouldn’t be a problem now, hm?”

“Yeah,” Jennie answered between a yawn and sips of her coffee, “That was actually the reason why I woke up early.”

Chaeyoung regarded her with a look of wonder on her face, head tilted to the side before she hid a barely surpressed grin behind the rim of her glass, “Good. Jisoo-unnie was pretty nervous about it. It sucks that we couldn’t be there for her on her first day because of schedules.“

“She’ll be fine. I told Bambam to tell Jinyoung to take care of Jisoo-unnie or there would be hell to pay.” Lisa pipes up, speaking between munching.

“ _Yah_. Jisoo can take care of herself.” Jennie rose up from her drowsy state to reach across the kitchen island, lightly flicking Lisa’s forehead, “And gross. Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

Chaeyoung bit her lip, as if trying really hard not to smile, “She’s right, Lisa. Jisoo-unnie’s a big girl. She can take care of herself. She definitely don’t need some _men_ holding her hand through it, right?” Chaeyoung bumps her shoulders playfully. Something tells Jennie that there was more to it than the younger girl was actually letting on but she doesn’t give much thought to it. All she can hear is the repeated _Jinyoung and Jisoo_ echoing inside her head.

“Definitely.” Jennie answered weakly. What is she thinking? Jinyoung and Jisoo are both professional adults. They’re just doing their jobs. It’s nothing more than that.

The trio transferred into the living room after finishing their breakfast, with Chaeyoung setting up her laptop on the coffee table, Jennie squished herself between the two girls. Jennie grabbed a pillow as the trio finally settled comfortably on the couch, patiently waiting for the show to start. Not more than a few minutes in, she stifled a yawn, about to doze off when the familiar intro for Inkigayo popped up and there on the screen was none other than Jisoo herself looking bright and beautiful as ever with that glowing smile.

Jennie’s heart thudded against her ribcage. The erratic rhythm making it very hard to breathe she had to gulp a lungful of air whenever Jisoo would gaze directly at the camera with her magazine-esque like smile. It was annoying, to be honest, because this stupid crush that she had only recently realized was getting out of hand. She wished she had someone to talk to about this but Jennie’s line of friends weren’t exactly a huge bunch plus her _closest_ friends are her _own_ bandmates which would undoubtedly cause quite a stir if she told them. Not that she doesn’t trust them, but there’s just so much at risk considering they’re just at the peak of their careers and the society and culture in Korea is not as accepting yet to same sex relationships compared to when she was in the states.

So Jennie decided she would bring this to her grave if she had to. It’s fine. Jennie would rather shoot her foot than admit to her own feelings, anyway. Plus, the chances of Jisoo feeling the same way are slim to none (not that she was hoping) so it’s fine. She wouldn’t want to ruin the group. She wouldn’t want to ruin things with Jisoo. Feelings are messy. It gets in the way of things. She’ll get through this. Everything will be fine. What’s _not_ fine though is that those men, Jinyoung and Doyoung (if she remembered clearly, she’s not really sure because her attention was solely on Jisoo) were standing a little bit too close to the said girl.

“Why are they standing so close to her? Don’t they know that personal space is a thing?” Jennie huffs, crossing her arms in the process.

Chaeyoung’s eyebrows rose, a lilt of amusement in her tone, “Maybe because they’re co-hosting the show? It would’ve been hella weird if they had a conversation from the opposite ends of the room.”

Sometimes she hates Chaeyoung and her logic.

Jennie spent the rest of the show silently shooting daggers towards the screen. Lisa and Chaeyoung would take turns commenting on the other performers and they would occasionally hum to the songs. Once they’re done, everyone decided to retire to their own rooms but Chaeyoung’s voice stopped her before she can enter her own, “You know if you’re so worried about Jisoo-unnie, maybe you should come with her next week.”

Jennie froze in her spot, “What?”

Chaeyoung shrugged, an innocent smile on her face, “Just a thought.” And then she was gone in her own room.

Jennie stood outside of her own door for a good thirty seconds just mulling over those words. She thinks about it really hard. She had a whole lot of her own schedule this coming week but she could definitely squeeze in some time for that. Maybe she could ask her manager to re-schedule a photoshoot. Yeah, she could definitely do that. It wouldn’t be weird right? She’d come to support her bestfriend. It was the perfect excuse. Smiling to herself, she shoots Jisoo off a text congratulating her for a job well done before dozing off to sleep again.

Nobody bats an eye when a week later, Jennie’s up before dawn with a pink banner that read “JISOO” in bold letters claiming that she wants to come with Jisoo on set.

“Weren’t you supposed to have that photoshoot today?” Jisoo asked while fixing her mascara on the vanity.

“I cancelled it.”

Jisoo stops what she’s doing altogether, putting the cap of the mascara back on, “You cancelled it? Just to go with me?”

Okay, Jennie didn’t think this through. Maybe Jisoo didn’t want her there. She should’ve asked first, _Oh God_ , “I— do you not want me there? I mean, it’s fine I could just call manager-unnie again to do the photoshoot it’s still early, anyway.” Jennie said as casually as possible, already reaching for her phone but Jisoo was in front of her in a flash, her own warm hand covering Jennie’s clammy ones.

“Of course I want you there, _pabo-ya_.” Jisoo told her, gaze so intense as she snatched Jennie’s phone to place it back in her coat pockets, “I just don’t want you to get in trouble because of me. I mean, I know cancelling schedules will take a lot convincing with s _ajangnim_ and I know for a fact that he must’ve been very unhappy about it.”

Jennie’s nerves calmed a bit at the older girl’s soft voice, “Nah, he was cool.” At Jisoo’s glare, Jennie relents, “Okay he might’ve revoked my supposed off day this Sunday and gave me extra hours of rehearsals instead.”

“Ugh, I hate him. Can I punch him? Please let me punch him.”

Jennie snorted despite herself, “You can. But you won’t. Because he’s our boss.”

“Doesn’t give him the right to treat his artists like that, though.” Jisoo pouted and Jennie’s eyes were immediately drawn to it. Jisoo stared back, her own hues getting impossibly darker when she bit her lip. The grip on the lapels of Jennie’s jacket were getting impossibly tighter. Nobody was aware who started leaning in close, but they sure were getting impossibly closer, bridging the gap—

The moment broke when Chaeyoung caught them as she emerged from the bathroom, rubbing her eyes tiredly as the soft click of the door served as a wake up call to Jennie. Jennie pulled back as if she’d been burned but Jisoo was still looking at her, a silent question in those eyes before she smiled softly to herself and directed her attention to the younger girl. Jisoo took the initiative to talk when it became apparent that Jennie wasn’t speaking. (something Jennie was thankful for because she’s not sure if she’s in the right state of mind to talk yet. Not after... whatever the hell was _that_ about)

Jisoo asked if she wanted to come too but Chaeyoung politely refused, yawning as if to emphasize her point, but not without sending them off with a pack of snacks and a knowing look directed at Jennie’s way.  
  
She spent the rest of the day snapping pictures of Jisoo and when she posted a picture of them on her instagram with her arms slung around the older girl’s shoulders, she captioned it with a very simple:

_‘supporting my chu’_

Which totally doesn’t sound like passive-aggressive at all because she’s totally _not_ jealous.

It’s just the way it is.

**III  
  
**

Jennie collapsed on the floor, her arms sprawled on the wooden surface of the dance studio as the last few beats to _SOLO_ hung in the air. She closed her eyes, heaving lungful of air as she tried to chase her breath. She feels the sweat clinging to her arms, sticking to the floor. It’s slippery and uncomfortable and she should feel gross but she couldn’t even bring herself to care. Let alone move up from her sprawled position.

The studio had been empty aside from her, lights already dimmed out. The back-up dancers had started filing out one by one and to be honest, she should’ve gone too but she wanted to polish some dance moves here and there so she requested to be left behind. Some of them were reluctant to leave her at first but when she waved them off and promised them she’d follow them in an hour, they relented. That was _three_ hours ago and now Jennie was left with nothing but the dimly lit empty halls and aching muscles as a company. She chances a glance at the digital clock, the glaring red 1:33AM mocking her, then closes her eyes again.

There were a few beats of silence wherein she just lets herself get lost in the quiet space. The studio had never been this quiet. It was always filled with trainees or other YG artists practicing choreography, the booming sound of the stereo and echoed murmurs from the people. Some would’ve probably found this total silence eerie but Jennie had definitely needed this quiet. Things had been so hectic lately. Her solo debut was coming up she barely had time to breathe, which ironically reminded her of one problem right now, every time she would heave, her lungs would burn and her sore muscles would protest. Everything _hurts_ , actually, which leads her to her second problem. How she would get home. Walking was definitely out of the option and she doesn’t have the energy to drive. She could take the bus but that would require walking to the bus stop too. Plus, she’s going to get mobbed for sure.

She sighed, resigning herself to probably just dying here which is so not the way she would want to go, what with the sweat clad shirt and sticky skin. She could just imagine the headlines. _Gross_. But she doesn’t really have much of a choice right now. So, yep. Dying here. Alone. In the dark. In a pool of sweat.

“Are you still alive?”

Jennie flinched (she would’ve probably screamed and kicked if she weren’t just so exhausted right now) at the sudden voice and a cold sensation pressed to her forehead. She opened her eyes and was greeted by Jisoo’s furrowed brows and those concerned eyes. Her right hand was placed on her knee as she bent over to press a water bottle on Jennie’s forehead with her free hand.

“Why are you here?” Jennie found herself smiling despite the fatigue as she snatched the pressed water bottle on her forehead. Ignoring the aching muscles, she sat up to take an eager sip of the drink.

Jisoo pouted, and damn if Jennie didn’t want to kiss her right there, “Because you’re not home.”

Jennie felt a tug inside her chest. _Home_. Funny how a simple word from Jisoo can make the butterflies in her stomach erupt like a volcano. It’s not fair.

“I wanted to do some last minute rehearsals.”

“Hm. You’ve been working so hard,” Jisoo sat at the floor across from her, hugging her legs to her chest as she placed her chin above a knee, “I’ve missed you.”

_So. Not. Fair._

Jennie swallowed the lump in her throat, without missing a beat, she spoke her next words softly, “I miss you too.”

More than anything. She wanted to add. But that would’ve been danger territory.

“So come home with me?” Jisoo tilted her head, “I’ll make you something. You probably haven’t had dinner yet.”

As if on cue, her stomach grumbled. “Yeah, that sounds nice.”

Jisoo beamed, rising to her full height as she scrunches her nose adorably, “But shower first.”

Jennie narrowed her eyes playfully, “Kim Jisoo, are you implying that I smell bad?”

Jisoo clamped her hands behind her, promptly stepping back, an innocent expression on her face, “ _Maaaybe?_ ”

“ _Yah!_ ” Jennie lunged forward.

“Na-uh.” Jisoo wagged a finger, taking a step back just as Jennie reached her, “I just took a shower. You’re covered in sweat. You stink.”

Jennie’s mouth hang open but she catches Jisoo’s wrist to pull her close. Jisoo squealed, trying to break free as she struggled. Jennie was full on tickling her sides now and Jisoo almost punched her face if it weren’t for her fast reflexes. She caught both of Jisoo’s wrist in her hands, careful not to put any real pressure into it in case she hurts the older girl and that’s when she realized how close they have gotten.

Jisoo’s breath was tickling her face she could smell the faint scent of her mint toothpaste. The smile on Jisoo’s face dropped slowly, her features taking on a whole new look of... challenge? Jennie couldn’t quite tell because she was too busy staring at the way Jisoo was biting her lip now. When she did glanced up, she found brown hues already staring back at her. Brown orbs so intense Jennie almost cowered back. As if daring her? And... no she just _can’t_. Feelings. Messy. Career. As if doused by an ice bucket of water, Jennie hastily pulled back. Getting a decent amount of space between them.

Jisoo blinked a few times, as if she was abruptly pulled out in some sort of trance. Then the smile was back, but this time, it was exasperated and it looked almost... _disappointed?_ Great. She made Jisoo feel uncomfortable. Just fucking great.

“Sorry,” Jennie hastens to add, her voice breaking a little. “That was—I shouldn’t have gotten in your personal space. That was weird. Was that weird?”

“No.” Jisoo says simply as her face morphed into a soft grin, rolling her eyes, “You are an idiot, Kim Jennie.”

“I—what?” Jennie scrunched her brows.

Jisoo just shook her head, “Nothing. Let’s just go home.”

Jennie just nodded dumbly as Jisoo grabbed her duffel bag across the room.

“Wait. How did you even get here? Did you drive?”

“Nope,” Jisoo said as she swung Jennie’s bag on her shoulder, “You of all people should know I’m a terrible driver.”

“I know that’s why I’m very confused right now.”

Jisoo shrugged, “I borrowed Chaeyoung’s bike.”

“What? For real? You biked all the way here? _Unnie_ that’s dangerous!”  
  
“Okay, _Mom_ ,” Jisoo said, stressing the word, a sarcastic lilt in her tone, “But the options were really limited I couldn’t take the subway or bus unless I’m subjecting myself to a spontaneous fansign event. I considered walking but that would've been more dangerous and everyone was worried about you. I pulled the shortest straw so here I am, your very own chauffeur.” Jisoo mock bowed, a playful smirk on her face.

“ _Yah_ , are you saying that you were forced to come here? What happened to the _I miss yous_ earlier?”

Was she imagining things or was Jisoo blushing? The older girl cleared her throat, “Well, if it’s any consolation I’m glad I came.“

“Me too.” Jennie nudged her shoulders playfully.

“Because you really need a shower.”

“Hey!”

They end up almost falling off a few times on their way home because according to a disgruntled Jisoo _‘It‘s different and harder when you’re actually riding with someone, Jennie!’_ So Jennie stops them, demanded for the handlebars and proceeded to pedal them all the way home with a pouting Jisoo at the backseat.

Jisoo ended up making her instant ramen when they realized they didn’t really have much in the fridge aside from the half consumed water bottles and a spoilt milk. Everything had been so hectic ever since the debut, they barely had the time and are actually living off of take outs and frozen pizzas so they’ve decided to spend the rest of the night making a grocery list.

Jennie was exhausted. The week had been hell and this isn’t how she was expecting it to end, in a barely illuminated kitchen space at 3AM, eating her stale noodles as she watched Jisoo scribble furiously on a half torn paper but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**IV**

“Hey, I’m having dinner tonight with friends help me pick a dress.”

Jennie hums, not tearing her eyes away from the magazine she’s been flipping through, “Where?”

“You’re not even looking.” She heard Jisoo mumbling under her breath and this time, Jennie did look up from her hunched position in the couch, “It’s that Italian restaurant at 5th ave. The one we always frequent.”

Jennie nods, “Classy. For what?”

Jisoo stops rummaging though her closet long enough to stare at Jennie with a suspicious look on her face, “An early celebration.”

Jennie willed herself not to smile, masking it with a frown as she tilted her head, “What are you guys celebrating?”

Jisoo opens her mouth then closes it again, like a fish out of water. The glint in her eye irrevocably dimming and the smile on her face dropping altogether. It took every ounce of power from Jennie to physically restrain herself from hauling herself up in her seat to hug the girl and ditch the lie she had gone through her mind over and over again. _They were supposed to surprise Jisoo at midnight, dammit._ To be fair, Jennie was vehemently against the idea mainly because Jennie couldn’t lie to save shit and Jisoo would definitely call her out on it.

She was actually expecting to blow her bluff two seconds in because she wasn’t even trying. She was ready for the girl to laugh at her face for being such a shitty liar. She was ready for anything but this _forlorn_ look on the older girl’s face and she was this close to revealing everything and scream _surprise! I was lying please don’t be sad it was Chaeyoung’s and Lisa’s idea!_ But the two had been so adamant about it. She could still hear their voices and see Chaeyoung’s kicked puppy look (which is very hard to say no to) in her head.

But then Jisoo’s smile was back, yet it doesn’t quite reach her eyes, “Just some friend getting a promotion at her job.”

“Ah.” Jennie swallowed the lump in her throat and racked her brain for something to say when something catches her eye, “The red one. The dress, I mean. Red has always been your color.”

“Huh.” Jisoo held up the dress in front of her as if in deep thought, “Red it is then. Hair up or down?”

Jennie doesn’t miss a beat, “You look beautiful eitherway.”

Jisoo’s head snapped up at that. Apparently it was the wrong thing to say because Jisoo looked like she’d just been shot. Jennie tries to backtrack from her mistake but Jisoo beats her to it, “Flattery will get you nowhere.”

Jennie heaved a sigh of relief, she shrugs opting to mask her slip up with nonchalance, “Worth a try.”  
  
Jisoo doesn’t say anything after that so Jennie snaps her attention to the forgotten magazine again. The silence was deafening and the only indication that Jisoo was still in the room with her was the occasional rustling of clothes. She doesn’t look up when she hears the older girl sighing heavily across the room. She doesn’t look up when she hears Jisoo putting everything back in her closet. She doesn’t look up when she hears the soft padding of Jisoo’s feet against the floor as she left the room. She never looked up because if she did, she would’ve _caved_. Jennie sighed, pressing the heel of her palm against her eyes as she leaned back against the couch. She reaches inside her jean pocket, bringing out a Cartier Trinity Wedding Band. She twirls the ring between her index and thumb. The soft light coming from the window illuminating its golden rose colors.

_It’s fine. I got 6 hours left before midnight. I can last that long._

So that’s how Jennie found herself driving at 5th ave for a certain Italian restaurant in nothing but her _Balenciaga_ cap and shades that takes up half of her face with a small velvet box in her grip hours later when Jisoo left.

The man at the counter didn’t need much convincing. Especially when she pulled down the shades to reveal her face. Now, Jennie hated using her fame for getting what she wants and she would never, ever do it unless the situation is really dire. This is definitely one of those dire situations.

Her eyes scanned the area before landing on a certain table composed by a bunch of classy looking women. One of those she recognized is Seulgi. And there _she_ is.

Jisoo did wore the red dress and her hair was up in a lazy bun so soft tendrils of locks were framing her face. The dim lights of the restaurant were a stark contrast to the bright glint on the older girl’s brown orbs. Jennie watched the scene in slow-motion as if she’s in one of those clichéd John Hughes film. With soft music playing in the background, Jisoo threw her head back as she laughed at something her friend had said and Jennie had always loved how the corner of her eyes would crinkle when she does so.

Jennie is falling hard and fast and she’s not sure if she could stop it.

Or if she wants to.

She shakes her head to snap out of the reverie, fully turning her attention back to the man, “She’s right there.”

The man, Jaehyun, his nameplate read, followed her line of sight, “Of course, Ms. Kim. And if she asks who is it from?”

Jennie twirls the box in her hand, smirking to herself as she passed a small scented card to Jaehyun, “She’ll know.” Written in soft elegant strokes was:

_‘happy birthday._

_love, J.’_

Jennie left after that but not before shooting off a quick text to Jisoo.

_jendeukie (10:15pm): can you get to the counter?_

_chu (10:16pm): What?_

_jendeukie (10:16pm): the restaurant counter. get there._

_chu (10:16pm): Huh? Like, right now?_

_jendeukie (10:16pm): yes right now_

_chu (10:17pm): Why?_

_chu (10:17pm): Are you drunk?_

_jendeukie (10:17pm): what?? no why would i be drunk?? also drunk texting is so not my thing_

_chu (10:19pm): Fine. But for the record, you’re being weirdly vague right now it’s kinda creepy. Like serial killer creepy. Are you luring me into my death trap?_

_jendeukie (10:19pm): ...there’s a compliment in there somewhere._

_jendeukie (10:19pm): also you watch too much crime scene documentaries i’m revoking your rights to my netflix acc_

_chu (10:19pm): HA! You wouldn’t. You love watching them with me._

_jendeukie (10:20pm): i do but we’re getting sidetracked. just pls come to the counter rn jisoo :(_

_chu (10:20pm): Ugh, fine. I’m on my way._

_jendeukie (10:21pm): yay :)_

_chu (10:22pm): OH MY GOD JEN_

_chu (10:22pm): JEN WHERE ARE YOU???_

_chu (10:22pm): KIM JENNIE RUBY JANE!!!_

_chu (10:22pm): ANSWER THE CALL ASAP_

Jennie pulls her cap further down her face as she passed by a few locals on the way to the parking lot. Fishing her car keys inside her jacket pockets, she taps at the button and the familiar ‘beep’ of the car reached her ears, signaling its unlocked state. Once inside, she starts the car, revving the engine and she wasn’t even halfway out the parking lot when her phone starts buzzing. Without even glancing at the caller ID, Jennie answers the call.

“Kim Jennie, you absolute _jerk_!” Came a shrill from the other end of the line.

Jennie smiled to herself as she puts the car on idle, “Hello to you too, birthday girl.”

“Where are you?”

“In the car.”

Jennie could almost _hear_ Jisoo rolling her eyes. There was silence. And then ever so softly, Jisoo mumbled, “I thought you forgot.”

Jennie scoffed, “I would never.”

“But earlier....” Jisoo trailed off.

“Ah, you have Chaeyoung and Lisa to blame for that. It was their idea. We were going to surprise you at midnight but after you sulked and stormed off I felt horrible.”

Jisoo gasped, “I did not sulked or stormed off! I’m not a kid!”

“Uh-huh.“

“I hate you.”

“Love you too.” Jennie shots back easily and there was a heavy silence after that. Not exactly uncomfortable, but there was something Jennie couldn’t quite put her finger on it. After a while, Jisoo breaks it.

“Jennie, thank you. Really. This is so beautiful.”

Jennie closed her eyes, leaning back on the headrest, “You like it?”

“I _love_ it.”

“Good because Cartier has a no returning policy.”

Jisoo snorted, then she hears rustling of fabric, “I have to go. My friends are calling me. I’ll see you at home?”

“Wait! You have to act surprised later, okay? Chaeyoung’s going to kill me if she found out I told you.”

“Fine but there better be cake because I’m still mad at you.”

“Way ahead of you, sweetheart. Only got the best cake for the best girl.”

When Jisoo came home that night, she was greeted by an excited looking Chaeyoung and Lisa donning their party hats. They’re already in their pyjamas and it looked all sorts of ridiculous but Jisoo can’t stop the smile stretching her cheeks. Haphazardly thrown balloons were covering their floor and Jennie was lingering at the back, a somewhat knowing smirk on her face, a cake balancing on her right hand, her free hand sporting a party pop. When the three of them started singing, Jisoo couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. You could probably count in one hand the amount of times she’d cried in front of anyone. She never really did liked showing her vulnerable side to anyone but this, this is okay because these people are not just anyone to her.

They spent the night eating the carrot cake and icing each other’s faces as they talked about everything. Nobody cared if Jisoo spilled some cheap beer on her red designer dress. Nobody cared that they’re all going to have to take a second shower that night because of the sticky remnants of the icing’s cake on their faces and hair. Nobody cared if they had schedules tomorrow and would probably have to wake up early. It was just the best birthday Jisoo had ever had.

**V**

They were in the middle of shooting an episode for 24/365 when Chaeyoung opened up an entirely unusual topic, especially on-camera, claiming that this is like one of those dating shows. Chaeyoung had always been the one all for skinship and fanservice when it comes to the group. Never really shying away from anything and Jennie had always admired the younger girl for that. So yeah, Jennie decided she could indulge her with this one. They throw almost flirty-playful glances towards each other and Jennie can see Jisoo shooting glances between them in her peripheral vision. Not really doing her supposed task of making food for Dalgom.  
  
“This is what we did when we made pottery,” Jisoo suddenly accuses Chaeyoung, although her tone was playful, “Do you not remember?”

Jennie smiled to herself. _Okay. Two can play at this game_ , “She’s way over that. She now met me.”

It was a spur of the moment thing. It wasn’t supposed to come out of her mouth. But Chaeyoung was in front of her, talking about the pottery teacher that she and Jisoo visited. She was yapping on how it was such a romantic scene, how the pottery teacher was so nice, and Jennie knows she’s teasing with that innocent smile on her face as she asks.

“What’s your type, Jennie-unnie?”

“I...” Jennie doesn’t really think about it that much but when she realized what she was saying, it was too late and she was already turning her head towards Jisoo as she blurted the words, “When are you going to ask me out?”

 _Shit. Fuck._ Jennie wanted to die. Earth. Swallow. Ground. Now. Chaeyoung appeared shocked but almost too pleased with herself. Lisa was glancing between them with a stupid smile on her face. Jisoo was different. She didn’t looked shocked nor amused, but there was a soft smile playing on the edges of her lips as she played along.

“You should’ve picked me from the beginning.”

Jennie mentally heaved a sigh of relief. The staff were laughing too so that’s a good sign. Jennie tried playing it off the rest of the filming, focusing herself on their tasks and occasionally gravitating towards Chaeyoung and Lisa’s space. It’s not that she’s trying to avoid Jisoo or what. It’s not. It’s really not. So when they finally get home after their schedules, Jennie made a beeline for the bathroom, took a shower and got dressed for bed. When she finally emerges from the shower, the living room was already pitch dark and quiet aside from the murmur she could hear coming from the television. Chaeyoung and Lisa had already retired to their bedrooms the moment they came home so that leaves only one person. As if on cue, she hears her name being called.

“Jen?” Jisoo stretched from her comfortable position on the couch. Her hair was tossed up in a lazy bun and she’s changed into an oversized shirt that’s almost too huge for her petite frame.

“Why are you still awake?” Jennie cleared her throat, “Aren’t you tired?”

Jisoo smiled softly, shaking her head no as she patted the empty space beside her, “Care to join me for another marathon of those crime scene documentaries that you secretly enjoy?”

Jennie relented, flopping beside the girl, “Just one episode, okay?”

Jisoo rolled her eyes but there was a grin on her lips, “Okay. It’s not like we have an early schedule tomorrow.”

They end up watching a documentary about a family suddenly vanishing from thin air and the Dad was suspected as an actual trained assassin or some sort of spy and it was said that it was actually maybe one of his missions to kill his own family? It was all sorts of weird and Jennie couldn’t even comprehend the half of it because she was starting to doze off and everything was so warm and comfortable especially with Jisoo beside her. Jisoo has her head leaning on her shoulder. She was tracing absent patterns on Jennie’s soft cotton pajamas it was actually lulling her to sleep. But then she hears Jisoo’s voice, and the comforting weight was gone.

“Did you mean what you said earlier?”

Jennie sat up a little bit straighter, blinking away the fogginess in her brain, “What?”

Jisoo bit her lip. That nervous habit that should be illegal, “Do you want me to ask you out?”

Jennie’s brain snaps into action, drowsiness suddenly vanishing as the words got stuck in her throat. She tries to think of something to say. But Jisoo was looking more and more uncomfortable by each passing second and the first thing that comes to mind was, “It was a joke. For the fans. Yeah. For the fans.”

“Oh.” Jisoo’s face dropped. Her face suddenly becoming impassive. Her jaw hardening. Now she had never seen Jisoo mad. It was always in a playful context and this, this Jisoo was definitely mad, _mad_. Jisoo stands up from her seat, the warm comfort beside her suddenly replaced by a cold empty air and Jennie starts panicking, “Forget it then.”

“No, Jisoo, wait.” Jennie grasps for the older girl’s wrist her tone bordering on breathless plea, “What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?”

Jisoo sighed heavily but she did fall back on the couch, her tone softening but she still looked remotely pissed, “Jennie, what are we doing here?”

Now that is the million dollar question. Jennie gulped. Her throat bobbing a few times, the erratic beating of her heart was almost deafening to her own ears, “Do you want _me_ to ask _you_ out?

Jisoo’s eyes narrowed, “I asked first.”

“Jisoo I...” _I love you. I’m in love with you. Have been for a long time now._

“Oh for Christ’s sake.” Jisoo rolled her eyes as she grabbed the front shirt of Jennie to crash their lips together. Jennie gasped, immediately grappling for the older girl’s waist to balance herself from the sheer force of the kiss. As the shock wore on, Jennie starts kissing back slowly, and she could feel Jisoo beginning to smile against it. When Jennie starts getting a little bit braver, she swipes a shy tongue on Jisoo’s lower lip. She was immediately granted access and all she could think of was the way Jisoo tasted of butter and salt because of the popcorn she’d been munching on earlier. It’s really not the most appealing thought but Jennie couldn’t even bring herself to care especially when Jisoo’s hand gently cradled her face, tilting her head for a different angle to deepen the kiss.

Never in her life she’d imagined herself kissing Jisoo. Her bestfriend. The person she was in love with. In a dimly lit living room of their dorm, tasting of stale unhealthy junk foods and a crime scene documentary as their background noise. But it worked. It was perfect.

Jisoo was the first to pull back, her cheeks flushed but she was smiling that smile. The one where her lips would pull up into a heart shaped one and Jennie found herself falling a little bit deeper.

“You knew?”

“Jennie, you literally bought me a wedding ring. That’s about as subtle as dropping a bomb in front of me.” Jisoo deadpanned, wounding her arms loosely around Jennie’s neck.

Jennie’s face heat up, her mouth opening and closing a few times. Eventually she settled with a choked out, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Jisoo’s features softened, “I was waiting for _you_ to be comfortable enough to tell _me_. But there’s only so much a girl can take, especially when you keep looking at me like you wanted to kiss me but would inevitably run away the last second. Seriously, I was at my wits end. Even Chaeyoung was getting madly frustrated with you, hence the relentless teasing.”

“Chaeyoung knew?” Jennie asked, incredulous. But now that she thought about it, there were definitely some subtle hints there. She just chose to ignore it because she wrote it off as something innocent and just very Chaeyoung like.

“I hate to break it to you Jen, but apparently subtlety isn’t your thing. Even Lisa caught on.”

Jennie laughs, resting their foreheads together, “So what now?”

Jisoo hums, pulling back a little, pretending to be in deep thought as she taps her own chin, “You ask me out. Or I ask you out, whichever, I don’t really care. But we go on a real date and you make up for all those wasted kisses that you did not do.”

“Oh, demanding, aren’t we?”

Jisoo scoffs, flicking her forehead playfully, “I have the right to be, _pabo-ya_. After what I’ve put through.”

“Fine, fine.”

Jisoo pulls away altogether, turning the tv off as she offered Jennie a hand, “Want to sleep in my room tonight?”

Jennie looked scandalized.

Jisoo rolled her eyes, her tone lilting in amusement, “Mind out of the gutter, Jennie, I literally meant just sleep. Seriously, at least take me out to dinner first.”

Jennie laughed but lets herself be pulled in the room anyway. They’ve spent the night talking about everything and when Jennie’s eyes started getting heavy, she felt Jisoo pressing a soft kiss on her forehead and a whispered ‘good night’ against her skin. They woke up tangled in each other’s limbs and Jennie’s heart felt lighter.

When they both emerged from Jisoo’s room the next morning, hands intertwined and giggling to themselves, Lisa wolf-whistled and Chaeyoung had that wide eyed look on her face as she exclaimed.

“God, I told myself I wasn’t going to say finally but _fucking_ finally, you two!”

**Author's Note:**

> heeey it's been a while since i've wrote something for jensoo because i was having such a hard time with a muse but the recent comeback revived my slumbering jensoo feelings!!! so yay!! anyways i'm so tired i wrote this because i needed a break from crying over jamie and dani (the haunting of bly manor) so this is unbetad as always so mistakes are all mine. title is from taylor swift's invisible string so i'd suggest you listen to it while reading this. might as well stream the whole album too, stream folklore, stream the album, and watch bly manor so you could cry with me. not necessarily in that order but YEAH


End file.
